1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressure relief valve for a packaging container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 102 56 245 A1 has disclosed a pressure relief valve in which, in the region in which it overlaps with the base body, the valve membrane is always spaced the same distance apart from it except in the region of a recess. This makes it possible to achieve a very good seal, i.e. outside air cannot get into the interior of the packaging container. This is due to the fact that the flat contact of the valve membrane against the base body permits the sealant in the form of silicone oil between the base body and the valve membrane to provide relatively powerful adhesion forces between the valve membrane and the base body. In order to enable the pressure relief valve to better react to the occurrence of an excess pressure inside the package due to the generation of gases, however, it is necessary for the pressure relief valve to have the lowest possible opening pressure, i.e. the valve membrane should lift away from the base body extremely easily in order to produce a through conduit.